La melodía de tu voz
by PauPawu
Summary: un leve sonrojo que se poso en sus mejillas ante el recuerdo del castaño riendo, hace tanto que no le escuchaba reírse, le gustaría volver a escucharlo aunque fuese una ultima vez... / AustriaxSuiza / pasen y lean :D
1. La primera melodia

**Bueh~ aqui yo de vuelta**

**me extrañaron amores? -no creo-**

**este es un regalito para: REMULA BLACK**

**se que debia este fic hace cerca de dos meses atras, de verdad lo siento por no publicarlo antes pues lo tenia listo hace como 2 semanas =.=U ****pero ya te explicare las razones... **intente hacer caso a todas tus recomendaciones, aunque de seguro algunos detalles se me siguen pasando ._.U****

**bueh~ no quiero molestarlos mas antes de que lean, solo advertirles que:**

**como todo lo que escribo esto quedo horrible**

**no manejo muy bien a los personajes asi que no me sorprenderia que estuvieran muy mal plasmados**

**y que no tengo nada mas que decir, de modo que...**

**a leer~!**

* * *

><p><strong>La melodía de tu voz<strong>

La suave brisa que corría en aquel prado -al que llego en un intento de olvidar los recuerdos que habían estado invadiéndole otra vez después de mucho tiempo- mecía sus dorados cabellos en una caricia imperceptible que era tan relajante que sin notarlo le infundió un gran sueño ante el que acabo sucumbiendo. No sabía que cerca de él una chica rubia le observaba dormir de manera enternecida, quien poco después se acerco un poco y se sentó junto a él, para observarle mejor. Susurraba incoherencias, al parecer estaba soñando, sonrió divertida ante lo último…

. . . . . .

_-Ajaja~ -se escucho la débil risa avergonzada de un pequeño de cabello castaño_

_-Que no te rías!- le dijo mientras lo cargaba sobre su espalda- no es gracioso que siempre tenga que venir a rescatarte cuando pierdes alguna batalla –suspiro, ya estaban llegando al hogar del austriaco, una vez allí lo curaría y podría volver a su tranquilo hogar._

_-Cuando lleguemos hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte… -le dijo en un tono de voz bastante bajo el castaño y debido a que era cargado por el otro lo escucho demasiado cerca de su oreja y no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_-Supongo que está bien…- fue la escueta respuesta del rubio mientras intentaba volver a la normalidad. _

_Una vez que llegaron allá el rubio se esmero en curar delicadamente cada una de las heridas que el de ojos violeta tenía._

_-Hmp… ¿cuándo aprenderás a luchar como se debe?_

_-No lo sé - contesto un poco decaído mientras suiza terminaba de vendar la última herida. Una vez listo se paro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a una habitación a la que el suizo jamás había asistido, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese, el rubio solo obedeció. Los orbes verdes observaban todo lo que había en esa gran habitación a la que nunca antes había entrado, lo único que realmente llamaba más la atención era un piano en el centro de esta y un sillón cerca de él instrumento_

_-Siéntate – le dijo el castaño mientras él se posicionaba listo para empezar a tocar, Vash obedeció y se sentó expectante a lo que haría el otro chico – apenas estoy aprendiendo, así que no soy muy bueno… eres el primero al que se lo mostrare…- Segundos después una melodía comenzó a sonar, era suave y relajante, alguna que otra nota se escapaba o fallaba, pero eran diminutos detalles que no alcanzaban a arruinar la canción, cerro sus ojos para escuchar mejor y deleitarse con la música… Austria era terrible en batalla, pero aun siendo tan joven era muy bueno tocando el piano… se dejo inundar por la melodía que se infundía en esa habitación…_

. . . . . .

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana allí, quien estaba sentada bastante cerca abrazando sus piernas, mientras le observaba entretenida sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Maldición, porque tengo que pensar en ese tipo… - soltó al aire después de algunos minutos, _aun_ no sabía que muy cerca suyo Liechtenstein le escuchaba bastante divertida con las divagaciones de su hermano en sueños.

-Onii-sama – el aludido dio un respingo en su lugar y se apoyo en sus codos alarmado por la presencia de la chica que le observaba con una tímida sonrisa, lo había sorprendido en el peor momento.

¿Desde cuándo Liechtenstein estaba allí?

-Hm…- no sabía que decir, al parecer la rubia llevaba un buen rato observándole - ¿qué haces aquí lily?

-Vine a decirte que la comida estaba lista pero estabas dormido… así que no quise despertarte – le dijo sonriendo inocentemente - y al parecer estabas soñando – dijo finalmente después de una breve pausa.

-Hm… creo que si –respondió sentándose para luego imitando a su hermana abrazase de sus piernas y apoyar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar nuevamente el sueño, mas, solo una imagen volvió a su mente.

"_-Ajaja~ -se escucho la débil risa avergonzada de un pequeño de cabello castaño"_

No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que se poso en sus mejillas ante el recuerdo del castaño riendo, hace tanto que no le escuchaba reírse, le gustaría volver a escucharlo aunque fuese una última vez…

-¿Con que soñabas onii-sama? – pregunto una vez que se percato del leve sonrojo que había vuelto a posarse en las mejillas de su hermano.

-Era algo sin importancia… -respondió queriendo evitar el tema, le tenía mucho cariño a la chica, pero no quería contarle sobre sus problemas, ni tampoco quería dar detalles de la relación que había existido entre él y Austria. Aun así los insistentes ojos de la chica no se quitaban de su ser y sentía que le debía una respuesta más completa – solo, recordaba el pasado…

-Parecías feliz – volvió a hablar mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, el aludido solo se sonrojo otra vez.

* * *

><p>Una bella melodía invadía la habitación en la que se encontraba, una melodía que salía directamente de su alma, de su corazón, expresando todos los sentimientos que había tenido que reprimir por siglos, una canción que había dejado abandonada siglos atras, ya que la había comenzado siento tan pequeño que cuando supo realmente el significado de aquellas notas no se sintió capaz de terminarla, pero un extraño impulso le había hecho volver a intentarlo, esa inconclusa canción no había sido escuchada por otra persona que no fuera el mismo y claro aquella persona que provocaba el nacimiento de esas notas. De pronto sintió que tocaban la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente, sin importar quien fuera, no debía escuchar esa canción, ni aunque fuera aquel chico, ya que sus sentimientos de seguro no serian recíprocos. La puerta se abrió y se asomo la húngara<p>

-A-Austria-san… tiene una visita –dijo mirando desaprobadoramente a quien se encontraba tras ella.

-¿Hm? Quien podría ser, no espero a nad-

-¡ROOOOOODDEEERRIIIIICH! –se escucho a la ex nación del otro lado de la puerta. Así que su paz se había acabado. El chico irrumpió en la habitación empujando a la húngara para poder entrar, aun así recibió un sartenazo como recompensa – el grandioso ore-sama ha venido a verte –exclamo mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde había recibido el sartenazo una vez que entro en la habitación.

-Buenas tardes Gilbert ¿qué te trae por acá? -dijo intentado sonar animado, aunque la verdad solo quería un poco de paz.

-Kesesese… vine a animarte un poco! Supe que últimamente estas mas deprimido y aburrido que antes – soltó mirando con cierta complicidad a la húngara quien desvió la mirada admitiendo inconscientemente que ella había sido quien le había contado a la ex nación.

-Agradezco tus intenciones pero estoy b-

-Vamos señorito no seas tan serio – insistió mientras jalaba del brazo al otro para sacarlo de la habitación mientras era seguido por la húngara.

-O-obaka-san suéltame por favor – dijo intentando resistirse inútilmente, poco después su paz se había esfumado por completo, y la melodía que estaba terminando de componer no pudo hacer más que esperar a que Roderich pudiera volver a terminar la labor que había empezado siglos atrás.

. . . . . .

_El rubio se sentó expectante por escuchar otra de las melodías que el austriaco tocaría, semanalmente aprendía una o dos canciones nuevas, era realmente increíble su capacidad para tocar el piano y variados instrumentos musicales, había avanzado muy rápidamente en muy poco tiempo, y cada canción nueva que aprendía se la mostraba al suizo antes que a nadie más. Había pasado más de dos semanas en las que el austriaco no le había mostrado ninguna canción nueva, por eso, cuando le dijo que quería mostrarle una nueva canción, se emociono bastante, aunque no lo demostrara._

_-Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo el oji violeta mientras se sentaba en el banquillo que estaba frente al piano y le miraba sonriendo_

_-Si claro- respondió fingiendo estar desinteresado_

_-Eh, la verdad quería saber tu opinión sobre esta canción – soltó una pequeña risita seguida de sus tímidas palabras._

_-¿De quién es esta vez? - pregunto sin poder ocultar su curiosidad._

_-Mía… la estuve componiendo, pero como aun estoy aprendiendo me ha costado un poco- dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando avergonzado hacia el piso- pero, quería que tú fueras el primero en escucharla, aunque no esté terminada._

_El rubio solo asintió mirándolo seriamente, como era habitual en él. El castaño se dejo llevar por las notas de la canción que el mismo había estado componiendo, aun siendo tan joven no sabía el real significado de esas notas, solo sabía que de algún modo le hacían sentirse bien, y se sentía especialmente maravilloso transmitirle esa sensación al rubio. Era una canción que jamás le mostraría a nadie más, no hasta que estuviera seguro de que era ese sentimiento que le invadía cuando estaba con el rubio y que le había hecho escribir esa canción que ahora le estaba mostrando._

_El rubio se dejo llevar por la música, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una calidez con cada nota que el castaño tocaba, como si un mensaje oculto se encontrara en ellas. Intentando descifrar los sentimientos que esa melodía provocaba que surgieran en su pecho. Solo sabía que era una sensación agradable._

* * *

><p>Al menos ya se había librado de sus -molestos- amigos, era verdad que le tenía cariño a Elizabetha y Gilbert, pero a veces lograban sacarle de quicio, como en esa tarde. El albino había irrumpido en su casa, lo había obligado a salir con él y la castaña, y luego había terminado siendo perseguido por esta última y su sartén debido a sus bromas de mal gusto contra la chica. Al menos había podido escapar exitosamente en cuanto esto último sucedió y ya estaba de vuelta para terminar la melodía que había dejado inconclusa otra vez esa tarde.<p>

Puso sus manos sobre las teclas, lo que le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda debido a un extraño presentimiento, pero prefirió ignorarlo y comenzó a tocar nuevamente esa melodía que tanto ansiaba poder terminar.

El pasado estaba tan lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos buenos y malos, cosas que le impulsaban a terminar esa canción… sentía un vacio en su pecho, el vacio de no haber podido disculparse con Suiza, por muchas cosas… como cuando lo traiciono debido a las órdenes de sus superiores, o cuando se caso con Hungría, ambos sabían que ese matrimonio les había hecho mucho daño -aunque el suizo no lo demostrara- pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle nada el rubio. Quizás, no fue que no tuviera la oportunidad, sino que no la busco, porque si hubiese querido explicarse realmente, nada se lo hubiese impedido.

Decidido a terminar la canción volcó todos sus sentimientos en ella, sus manos se movían solas, todos sus sentimientos se manifestaban automáticamente en las teclas haciendo sonar una melodía que expresaba cada uno de sus sentimientos, pero entre todos ellos, uno en especial sobresalía, uno se hacía notar increíblemente, intentando entregar un silencioso mensaje que quizás nunca seria escuchado, pues, si bien estaba terminando la canción, eso no significaba que se la fuera a mostrar a aquella persona. Simplemente estaba exteriorizando todos lo que había reprimido por cientos de años.

Y sin darse cuenta, prontamente la noche lo alcanzo, pero no lo detuvo, siguió tocando la canción hasta que el amanecer anuncio un nuevo día y junto con este, una nueva pero vieja canción estaba por fin terminada.

-ah~ quizás sería bueno que duerma un poco… más tarde tengo asuntos importantes que resolver - se dijo a sí mismo. Y prontamente se retiro dispuesto a descansar un poco.

* * *

><p><em>No había tenido más opción que asistir a la ceremonia debido a la insistencia de sus superiores y su hermanita. Manteniendo su inmutable seriedad miro la edificación que se encontraba frente a él, antes de seguir los pasos de su hermana y entrar finalmente. Liechtenstein avanzo dispuesta a sentarse para esperar que empezara la ceremonia, pero prontamente noto que su hermano se había quedado atrás y retrocedió sus propios pasos para saber que había ocurrido.<em>

_-¿Onii-sama, que pasa? ¿No vas a sentarte? – el simplemente negó con la cabeza para luego volver a mirar a los grandes y verdes ojos de su hermanita._

_-Te esperare aquí hasta que termine- dijo con el seño fruncido mirando hacia donde se encontraba el novio. Austria se veía muy elegante, como era normal en el, aun así, estaba más seria de lo que era de esperarse para la situación en la que se encontraba ¿no se suponía que debía ser "el día más feliz de su vida"?_

_-Pero… - estaba dispuesta a seguir intentando convencerlo, pero aun así, sabia cuan doloroso era esto para el chico, ella podía ser un país pequeño e inocente, pero no era estúpida, al vivir con suiza había aprendido muchas cosas de este, de la misma manera sabia lo difícil que se le hacía al otro hablar de su pasado, y mucho más aun si esto involucraba al austriaco. De modo que prefirió no insistir. Le sonrió una vez más antes de retirarse para sentarse junto a los otros países que ya habían llegado también a ver la ceremonia. _

_Solo faltaba que llegara la novia, la que no tardo mucho en aparecer vistiendo un elegante vestido blanco. La ceremonia transcurrió en una tortuosa lentitud, al menos para el suizo que lo único que deseaba era que todo acabara de una vez y poder volver a su hogar, y así dejar de una vez de atormentarse con todo lo que estaba viendo. El final de la ceremonia no tardaba en llegar, "por fin" se dijo viendo como ambos países firmaban el documento y terminaban de sellar su matrimonio con un simple y casto beso, aun así sintió como algo en su pecho se removía dolorosamente._

_No necesitaba ver más, ¿para qué? Poso su vista en el suelo y escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo al tiempo que se dirigía al exterior del recinto, para esperar por Liechtenstein. _

_Finalmente se había acabado, todo se había acabado._

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, no pude resistirme a dejarlo hasta aqui...<strong>

** solo por que soy perversa y quiero saber que les ha parecido hasta ahora...**

**y si, estoy segura de que ha quedado feo, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que despues de escribirlo solo le di una revisadita a la rapida...**

**-aunque eso no justifica mi fracaso escribiendo-**

**se acepta de todo -tomates, patatas, objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente-**

**ya saben solo deben apretar ese botoncito de alli abajo**

**y bueh~ me dejo de molestar, nos leemos pronto~**


	2. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Caminaba en compañía de su actual superior, no estaba seguro hacia donde se dirigía, solo le habían informado que irían a visitar a una nueva nación y que si tenían suerte lograrían un tratado de cooperación mutua. Obviamente él no se había quedado atrás recriminando que él era una nación neutral, no obstante sus superiores habían escusado que tener aliados no sería una mala idea. Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontró frente a una gran mansión, bastante lujosa y refinada, no lograba imaginarse a qué tipo de nación conocería ese día, ¿sería un chico? ¿O quizás una chica? ¿Sería agradable? ¿O quizás todo lo contrario? ¿Sería una nación con cuerpo de adulto ya? _

_No sabía que esperar de esa improvisada reunión a la que le habían obligado a asistir._

_Después de entrar en la gran casa del otro país, una de las sirvientas les llevo directo a una sala para que esperaran, en tanto los minutos pasaban la misma sirvienta le llevo al pequeño rubio un vaso de leche y un pastelillo, no obstante, Vash sentía que la timidez le ganaba en ese momento y no se atrevía a servirse lo que acababan de darle. Miro a su superior pidiendo inconscientemente autorización por parte de este para comer, después de todo, lo habían hecho caminar bastante y se sentía tanto como cansado como con hambre. Su superior le sonrió y le dijo que no fuese tímido y comiera tranquilo mientras esperaban a sus anfitriones, al parecer estaban un poco ocupados y se demorarían un poco en llegar a recibirlos. Tomo el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo comió, pero en ese momento no le apetecía tomar leche de modo que simplemente la dejo y se limpio la boca con una servilleta, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran a la sala las personas por las que esperaban_

_La puerta se abrió lentamente a los ojos del ansioso suizo, seguido a esto entraron dos personas un adulto y un niño… ¿Qué hacia un niño allí? El mayor se presento como el superior de Austria y seguido a él se presento el niño, quien en ese momento le miraba curiosamente._

_-M-mucho gusto… mi nombre es Austria – dijo el pequeño y tímido castaño que se encontraba frente suyo, así que ese niño era una nación, justo como él, había que destacar que era un chico bastante peculiar, de cierto modo le llamaba la atención._

_-Hey vamos, preséntate como es debido – le reprendió su superior pues se había quedado callado después de escuchar hablar al otro._

_-Lo siento – dijo de inmediato – mi nombre es Suiza - respondió un poco apenado por su torpeza. _

_Los mayores se excusaron frente a las pequeñas naciones argumentando que irían a ver asuntos de política, y además, de ese modo los chicos podrían conocerse mejor, después de todo era probable que de ahora en adelante pasaran bastante tiempo juntos. Prontamente ambos adultos salieron de la habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos._

_Todo quedo en completo silencio, ambos se miraron tímidamente, el austriaco se acerco un poco al rubio._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto después de unos minutos, Vash le miro dubitativo ¿acaso ese chico era tonto? Acababa de decirle que se llamaba Suiza, frunció el ceño dispuesto a responder._

_-¿Que no me escuchaste? Soy Suiza – dijo con tono serio y casi molesto, pero el otro le miro y le sonrió avergonzadamente soltando una tímida risa, una risa que atrajo por completo la atención del otro, casi como si le hubiera gustado esa risita._

_-Me refería a tu otro nombre, yo me llamo Rod- de pronto se vio interrumpido debido a que su estomago Sono fuertemente reclamando por algo de comida, el pequeño suizo le miro por esto último._

_-T-tienes hambre – le dijo viendo como el austriaco presionaba sus manos contra su estomago como si con esto lograra acallar su estomago, el suizo se dirigió a donde había dejado el vaso con leche._

_-S-si… mi superior me tenia viendo unos asuntos de política y no he podido siquiera desayunar- respondió avergonzado poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago. El suizo tomo el vaso y se lo extendió_

_-Puedes tomártela, yo no la quiero – le dijo mientras se acercaba, al otro le brillaron un poco sus violáceos y bellos ojos ante el gesto de su invitado._

_-¿En serio?- pregunto sonriendo, el suizo simplemente asintió mientras Austria tomaba el vaso para luego darle un largo sorbo, su estomago realmente necesitaba aquello - gracias – respondió sonriendo plenamente y soltando una pequeña carcajada, rápidamente se termino el vaso con leche, sin notarlo le quedo un poco de esta esparcida al rededor de sus labios, parecía que tuviese un bigotito blanco, Suiza le miro y frunció el ceño mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercaba un poco más al castaño para limpiarle sin mucho cuidado la boca._

_-Pero que indecente… – le dijo mientras le limpiaba para luego separarse abruptamente del castaño quien simplemente sonrió alegre ante el gesto del suizo._

_-Como te decía mi nombre es Roderich ¿cuál es el tuyo? – le dijo sonriendo expectante a la respuesta del ojiverde, este último suspiro y se decidió a responder._

_-Va-Vash… - fue la tímida y vaga repuesta que recibió el castaño, aun así fue suficiente para el…_

. . . . . .

Después del almuerzo el chico se había retirado en silencio a su habitación para alistarse para poder ir a tratar luego esos tediosos asuntos que involucraban a alguien con quien prefería no pasar por mucho tiempo, salió de su cuarto intentando hacer el nudo de su corbata, extrañamente había soñado con el pasado y se había levantado de mal humor y con poca paciencia. Y para peor, no lograba de ningún modo hacer bien el nudo de su corbata.

-Lily… - llamo a la chica mientras terminaba de alistarse. La chica salió de la cocina y se acerco a él curiosa por saber la razón por la cual había sido llamada, y también por saber porque su hermano se arreglaba para salir- iré a ver unos asuntos importantes…

-Onii-sama, ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto curiosa, no recordaba que Suiza le hubiese dicho que fuera a salir esa tarde.

-A ver el asunto de la frontera… - respondió quedamente, mientras volvía a observarse en un espejo revisando haber hecho bien el nudo de la corbata, el que de hecho le había quedado horrible, ya bastante harto del inútil nudo, lo desarmo maldiciendo en contra de este. La chica rio ante este último gesto.

-Ah, es cierto… está bien, ¿regresaras a cenar? – le dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba la corbata para hacer ella misma el nudo.

-Eso creo, de todos modos te lo hare saber – respondió mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía de su hermanita. Liechtenstein termino de hacer el nudo y le miro sonriendo tímidamente, mientras el chico se acercaba a la salida dispuesto a irse.

-Adiós onii-sama, que te vaya bien… - le dijo sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida, el suizo solo asintió y salió, dejando finalmente sola a la chica.

El rubio había salido bastante antes de la hora planeada, pero solo quería renovar el acuerdo y volver a su tranquilo hogar. Sobre todo, quería estar el menor tiempo posible con el castaño, se sentía extraño y molesto después de soñar con el pasado, últimamente los recuerdos estaba invadiéndole con más constancia. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar todo de una buena vez?

* * *

><p>En otra parte el aristócrata había despertado de su pequeño descanso, se había tomado un café y no había podido resistirse al deseo de tocar una vez más la canción, después de todo, aun tenía tiempo antes de que llegara su visita. Y se encontraba por completo solo, ya que su amiga húngara no había ido ese día a visitarle pues tenía "asuntos que atender" probablemente seguiría intentando vengarse de Gilbert por sus constantes bromas, simplemente no entendía esa relación tan extraña, pero bueno, así son los amigos, ¿no?<p>

* * *

><p><em>La melodía que el austriaco estaba tocando era impresionante, jamás ninguna de las melodías tocadas por el castaño le había provocado esa sensación en el pecho. De pronto el austriaco se detuvo. Suiza le miro extrañado por esto último.<em>

_-Hasta aquí lo he logrado por ahora, ¿qué te parece?_

_-Hm… – aclaro su garganta, y se sonrojo un poco – vas bien…_

_-¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? – El otro solo se limito a asentir tímidamente mientras observaba el brillo alegre que se posaba en los violáceos ojos del pianista – sabes… -parecía tener intenciones de decir algo, pero detuvo sus palabras de pronto y se le quedo mirando._

_-¿Qué? – pregunto finalmente el rubio tratando no parecer curioso._

_-Es extraño… -volvió a detenerse, el rubio le miro pidiendo una respuesta más completa, esa frase no le dejaba nada claro- normalmente las canciones que toco despiertan algún sentimiento en mi, las uso para transmitir mi enojo, alegría, tristeza, cosas así… - hizo una pausa, para lanzar un suspiro, y mirar a los ojos verdes del otro - pero aun no logro entender que tipo de sentimiento estoy transmitiendo en esta canción…_

_-Serás estúpido, no eres capaz de entender tus propios sentimientos – le dijo intentado parecer indiferente, pero el mensaje oculto en esas palabras fue captado a la perfección por el austriaco._

_-Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme por pequeñeces como esa… – le dijo al tiempo que reía tímidamente, el suizo se sonrojo un poco antes de reclamarle que eso no era lo que él había dicho, ¡claro que no, el no se preocupaba por el castaño! _

_-¿Pero qué? ¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Lo ves tenía razón después de todo eres un estúpido! – respondió avergonzado. No importaba cuantos años eran desde que se conocían, el castaño siempre era igual._

_-Ajaja~ - fue la torpe respuesta del castaño… a pesar de todo, como le gustaba esa risita._

* * *

><p>Suiza por fin estaba llegando a casa de Austria, solo tendrían que firmar unos papeles para renovar el acuerdo en relación a la frontera que el castaño compartía con Liechtenstein y se podría devolver a su casa, realmente no tenía interés en pasar mucho tiempo con el otro, así como tampoco quería preocupar a su hermanita. Toco la puerta principal del hogar del castaño pero nadie salió, no habían señales de que hubiese gente cerca tampoco, solo por curiosidad intento abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que esta se encontraba sin pestillo y sin mayor problema pudo entrar, avanzo dubitativo por los pasillos hasta que le pareció escuchar algo. Una sensación extraña le invadió al sentir una melodía sonar a lo lejos, no podía escucharla claramente, pero se le hacía conocida, como si por alguna razón la hubiera escuchado, pero de algún modo, sentía como si hubiera bloqueado ese recuerdo, se saco su chaqueta y se dispuso a seguir aquella melodía.<p>

Sentía que sus piernas se movían solas siguiendo la dulce melodía que comenzaba a despertar en su interior un extraño sentimiento, al igual que algunos recuerdos con los que ya había soñado las noches anteriores. Se detuvo frente a la puerta desde donde provenía la canción, entonces todo volvió a su mente, todo se aclaro.

¡Esa era la canción que había compuesto Roderich cuando eran pequeños!

Se apoyo en la puerta y cerró los ojos dejándose encantar por la melodía, una melodía que jamás pensó volver a escuchar y que volvía a despertar los mismos sentimientos que había despertado en él la primera vez que la escucho. De pronto llego a la parte en la que según recordaba esta había quedado inconclusa, pero sorprendentemente esta no se detuvo, el austriaco había continuado. Puso su completa atención en las nuevas notas que se habían unido a las que ya conocía… quizás lo mejor sería irse y volver a la hora acordada, pero aunque quería hacerlo, no era capaz de moverse de donde estaba, sentía como si un imán le mantuviera en esa posición escuchando atentamente cada nota, sintiendo cada vez mas acelerarse su corazón. Algo le decía que su tiempo para huir se estaba acabando, de modo que intento forzarse a irse, pero solo logro tropezar y caer torpemente sobre la puerta, la cual cedió ante el peso del cuerpo del rubio haciéndole caer directo a la habitación donde el austriaco tocaba el piano, quien al percatarse del intruso se detuvo abruptamente para observar de quien se trataba. Roderich abrió sus ojos sorprendido, se esperaba a cualquier persona antes que a Vash.

-Y-yo… ehm… - suiza intento ocultar su sonrojo, pero este era demasiado notorio, de modo que tapo sus ojos con su flequillo mientras se paraba, he intentaba mirar al otro avergonzado por su intromisión, el castaño comenzaba a acercarse a él – yo… lo siento, no debí… mejor me voy – dijo girándose rápidamente para marcharse pero no pudo llevar a cabo sus intenciones pues una mano tirando de la manga de su chaqueta lo detuvo

-Espera… no me molesta tu intromisión… - respondió calmadamente antes de continuar sus palabras- lo que me molesta es esa actitud tuya de huir siempre de todo… – le recrimino el aristócrata mientras tiraba de su brazo para que este quedara frente a él. Si Vash estaba allí, entonces no perdería la oportunidad de decirle de una buena vez todo lo que sentía.

-¿D-de que hablas? – Le dijo intentando soltarse, pero el castaño bajo su mano hasta poder tomar la del rubio, quien se volvió a sonrojar de inmediato y rápidamente la soltó, pero una caricia en su mejilla le hizo mirar muy sorprendido al otro- ¿q-qué estás haciendo?

-La canción que estaba tocando… - le dijo mirando directamente los ojos verdes del suizo- ¿la recuerdas? – Suiza apretó los labios, aun sonrojado, y con el ceño fruncido asintió levemente, hipnotizado por los ojos del otro, que le miraban llenos de un sentimiento que no lograba comprender por completo, de un misterio que quería descifrar - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día que te la mostré…?

El suizo se tomo su tiempo para recordar aquel día, ante la atenta mirada del músico poso sus ojos en el suelo nuevamente para poder pensar sin sentir tan fuertemente la mirada del otro sobre si, finalmente pudo recordar lo que parecía ser más importante.

"_-Es extraño, normalmente las canciones que toco despiertan algún sentimiento en mi, las uso para transmitir mi enojo, alegría, tristeza, cosas así… pero aun no logro entender que tipo de sentimiento estoy transmitiendo en esta canción"_

-Dijiste que no entendías tus sentimientos… creo – dijo en un susurro dudando de su respuesta, su vista aun se encontraba fija en el piso, lugar de donde no pensaba quitarla.

-ajaja~ - una tímida risa escapo de los labios del castaño haciendo que el otro lo mirara atento… hacia tantos años que no le escuchaba reírse, que tan solo esa pequeña risita había movido agradablemente algo en su interior – veo que si lo recuerdas – volvió a hablar – en ese entonces era muy pequeño, pero sabes… - hizo una pausa, para tomar aire – ahora ya los entiendo…

Suiza le miro expectante a lo que iba a decir… su corazón latía rápido, no sabía porque se había puesto tan ansioso, pero sentía la necesidad de salir de allí antes de que fuera muy tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta aqui hemos llegado hoy ewe<strong>

**la verdad si les gusta como va quedando pues soy feliz**

**ya que recibi una especie de "mini-reto" por decir que el anterior quedo horrible esta vez dejare a su criterio la decision sobre como quedo...**

**y bueno se agradecen mucho los reviews ^^**

**les vere en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo~**

**[Kaizerai: debo admitir que tampoco era muy fan de esta pareja pero este fic se escribio casi solo, y no dudes que lo continuare]**

**se acepta de todo -tomates, patatas, objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente-**

**ya saben solo deben apretar ese botoncito de alli abajo**

**bueh~ me dejo de molestar cuidense mucho~ **

**nos leemos pronto~**

**[ por cierto remula-san si te pasa por mi perfil veras que hay un pequeño regalito que rima con den y noru~]**


	3. Tú melodia

**Bueno realmente lamento la demora**

**de verdad que queria subirlo antes pero no pude u.u**

**aun asi, aqui esta el cap final :D**

**Advertencia: este cap tiene lemon, mucho lemon a mi parecer, también como se ha demostrado anteriormente esto es yaoi, si no les gusta, por favor no lean ^^**

**y no, hetalia no es mio ¬3¬**

**y sin mas que decir **

**lean ^^**

* * *

><p><em>-ajaja~ - una tímida risa escapo de los labios del castaño haciendo que el otro lo mirara atento… hacia tantos años que no le escuchaba reírse, que tan solo esa pequeña risita había movido agradablemente algo en su interior – veo que si lo recuerdas – volvió a hablar – en ese entonces era muy pequeño, pero sabes… - hizo una pausa, para tomar aire – ahora ya los entiendo…<em>

_Suiza le miro expectante a lo que iba a decir… su corazón latía rápido, no sabía porque se había puesto tan ansioso, pero sentía la necesidad de salir de allí antes de que fuera muy tarde._

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? – le respondió un poco avergonzado y alarmado ante lo que podía decir el otro.

-¿Acaso aun no lo entiendes? – Vash volvió a posar su vista fijamente en algún punto del suelo y no planeaba moverla de allí – Vash yo… - el castaño hizo una pausa en sus palabras para aclarar su voz y tomar valor nuevamente antes de seguir, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su determinación y valentía se desvanecían de manera increíble, pero no esperara mas, no, ya había esperado demasiados años para decirlo - Yo te quiero… – finalizo rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos para lograr decirlo.

Por alguna razón eso se había sentido doloroso para el suizo… quizás fue porque al escucharlo recordó de inmediato cuando el otro le traiciono, el momento en que empezó a verlo como un pedazo mas de tierra para conquistar, y el momento en que este se caso con la húngara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se enfadaba por la hipocresía del otro.

-No juegues conmigo – le dijo con un tono casi molesto, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos tímidamente, para su suerte el austriaco no se percato de ello porque gracias a que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el suelo su flequillo cubría fielmente sus ojos. Lo que sí pudo notar fue como unos leves temblores recorrían el cuerpo del otro mientras intentaba contenerlos ¿acaso estaba llorando?

-¿De qué hablas? – observo boquiabierto como el otro levantaba la vista intentando reprimir las lagrimas y le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de ira en sus ojos, esa mirada demostraba lo dolido y enojado que estaba, pero ¿por qué? – no estoy jugando ¡cómo podría jugar con algo como eso!

-¡¿Entonces por qué me traicionaste? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué te casaste con Hungría? – reclamo diciendo lo ultimo casi en un susurro mientras sentía como las lagrimas que habían recorrido ya sus mejillas y las que amenazaban con recorrerlas eran limpiadas por unas delicadas manos, que le obligaban a mirar al austriaco, el que prontamente tiro del cuerpo del rubio y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Perdóname- le dijo en un susurro intentando no llorar, ya era suficiente con haber visto al otro llorar por su culpa, mas realmente se le hacía difícil no sucumbir ante el llanto, necesitaba tanto pedirle al suizo disculpas por todo y que este le perdonara – te juro que yo no quería casarme con ella – le dijo soltando el llanto que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – respondió el rubio finalmente después de unos largos minutos.

-Fueron órdenes de mis superiores, al igual que todos los errores que cometí… - Austria ya estaba pensando que el rubio no lo perdonaría, después de todo, seria pedir mucho que este olvidara todo el daño que le había hecho en el pasado. De modo que no lo culpaba si este no le quería perdonar, pero de pronto sintió como unas manos respondían tímidamente al abrazo que el mismo había iniciado – si simplemente no hubiera hecho caso a cada una de las ordenes de mis superiores, no te habría hecho tanto daño…

-Ya, no importa – dijo el otro tratando de calmar un poco las cosas, al menos él ya había dejado de llorar, pero seguía negándose a sus propios sentimientos…

Austria se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su elegante traje, para luego mirar a los ojos del otro chico, quien estaba sonrojado, tanto por la situación como por las lágrimas que había derramado. Paso su mano por la sonrojada mejilla del rubio y se acerco a su rostro, lentamente roso sus labios con los del rubio sin llegar a profundizar más aquel casto contacto, Vash cerró los ojos involuntariamente esperando que el castaño finalizara por profundizar aquel contacto y le besara de una buena vez, pero se estaba tardando mucho, por lo que abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Austria directamente posados sobre los suyos mirándole con cierta ternura.

–¿Q-que? – pregunto tratando de controlar a su acelerado corazón que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

-Te amo – le respondió, dejando sin palabras al otro chico, sonrió ante la reacción de este, pues después de escucharle se puso más rojo que un tomate. Sin esperar más junto sus labios con los del sorprendido suizo, un contacto tan tímido por parte de suizo y tan dulce por parte del austriaco, pero tan ansiado por ambos que fue tomando intensidad progresivamente. Hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse. El castaño miro al suizo quien solo desvió la mirada.

Prontamente el austriaco le tendió la mano y le invito a sentarse, el rubio acepto sin estar seguro de la razón por la cual Roderich le había pedido esto, pero prontamente lo entendió al ver al otro sentarse nuevamente en el banquillo y comenzar a tocar la misma canción que había escuchado cuando irrumpió accidentalmente en la habitación, la canción con la cual había logrado comprender sus sentimientos y los del austriaco. Le sorprendía un poco que después de tantos años –siglos- siguiera albergando los mismos sentimientos por el otro. Pero no le molestaba, su mayor problema era poder expresarle al otro que también lo amaba.

Le melodía continuo por incontables minutos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo paso, sinceramente a ninguno de aquellos países les importaba realmente, cuando la canción término definitivamente, ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, prontamente el castaño se saco sus lentes y se refregó un poco los ojos, tenia sueño, la noche anterior casi y no había dormido. Después se paro y fue directo a donde le esperaba sentado el suizo para preguntarle que le había parecido la canción, sin embargo dudo si debía preguntar pues este le miraba con el seño fruncido. Se sentó junto a él, pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta el suizo se abalanzo sobre él y le beso, sorprendido por la iniciativa del otro respondió al beso que había iniciado suiza. Cuando Vash se percato de lo que acababa de hacer se separo lentamente del otro sonrojado y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Austria, quien le abrazo delicadamente. Rayos ¿por qué le costaba tanto expresarse?

-¿Entonces te gusto la canción?- el otro solo asintió desde su improvisado escondite, mientras el castaño sonreía.

De pronto recordó algo. La conversación que había tenido con sus amigos el día anterior

. . . . . .

_-Kesesese ¡eso te pasa por no ser tan awesome como yo! – exclamo el pruso, después de escuchar las razones por las cuales estaba un poco desanimado el austriaco, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la húngara._

_-De partida, tu ni siquiera deberías estar acá – dijo la chica mirando al peli blanco quien le hizo un gesto infantil a modo de respuesta, Hungría opto por volver su atención nuevamente al castaño - Austria-san, si en verdad le quieres solo díselo._

_-Ah~ - suspiro el recién nombrado - es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer._

_-Vamos señorito no seas un cobarde, ve, díselo y luego puedes llevártelo a la cama, es un plan tan asombroso como yo… ¿que podría salir mal? _

_-Que le vuele la cabeza/ Que me vuele la cabeza - respondieron ambos al unisonó, el oji rubí simplemente soltó otra de sus sonoras y curiosas carcajadas ante la respuesta._

_-Al menos morirás habiéndoselo dicho… ¡lo mismo deberías hacer tu Hungría!_

_-¿Yo? – pregunto extrañada la aludida._

_-Sí, ¡deberías reconocer de una buena vez que estas locamente enamorada de mi awesome persona!- la mirada de la chica se volvió sombría mientras se paraba, el peliblanco palideció un poco y se paro torpemente para luego salir corriendo, mientras la chica lo perseguía con su sartén en mano para darle su merecido._

_El castaño suspiro y comenzó a recoger las cosas que habían quedado votadas, lo mejor sería volver a su hogar, después de todo, probablemente sus amigos no volverían._

. . . . . .

Austria obligo a Vash a mirarle y le beso con mayor intensidad que cualquiera de los besos que se hubieran dado antes, cuando el castaño le dio un breve minuto para respirar el rubio le miro confundido, ¿A qué se debía el repentino comportamiento del otro? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el aristócrata volvió a besarle con fiereza, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que llegara ese momento que ya no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más, sentó como pudo al otro sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarle desesperada y lujuriosamente, bajando lentamente al cuello del otro, quien no se resistía, también ansiaba ese contacto. El rubio cerró los ojos y estiro su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea al otro, quien intercalaba entre suaves besos, caricias y besos que dejarían marcas al día siguiente en su cuello, mientras comenzaba a deshacer y quitar la corbata del otro ya habiéndose deshecho de la chaqueta, Vash abrió los ojos por un momento, sentía como la temperatura iba subiendo progresivamente y la ropa comenzaba a molestar en ciertas zonas bastante sensibles, de pronto se percato que una de las ventanas tenia las cortinas abiertas, afuera ya estaba oscuro y parecía hacer frio, pero estaban tan inmersos en lo que hacían que no se habían percatado de aquello siquiera.

Un momento… ¿ya estaba oscuro?

-…- ¡se le había hecho tarde y debía volver a su casa! ¡Ni siquiera había avisado a Liechtenstein que llegaría tarde! Debido a la sorpresa se separo bruscamente del austriaco quedando acostado sobre el sillón, el castaño le miro extrañado por la actitud de este – debo volver a casa con Liechtenstein… - respondió mientras el austriaco gateaba sobre él y comenzaba a besarle los labios otra vez mientras trataba de disuadirlo de irse.

-Vuelve mañana – le decía en medio del beso, el suizo trataba de detenerse pero no podía resistirse, el deseo era mayor, poco a poco el austriaco comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y se aventuro a seguir proporcionándole placer, con la obvia intención de lograr que el otro se quedara.

-A-al menos… deb-ah~- se le escapo un gemido producto de que el austriaco ahora jugaba entre su cuello y sus pezones – al menos ah… de-debo avisarle ngh~ - le dijo intentando detener al otro.

-El teléfono esta justo detrás de ti - le dijo dándole un poco de espacio para que el rubio le diera la espalda, lo tomara y marcara los números, pero no detuvo las caricias que estaba proporcionando al cuerpo de suiza, quien intentaba contener los pequeños gemidos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios debido a que el austriaco proporcionaba mimos en la parte de atrás de su cuello ahora.

-¿Hola? – escucho la tímida voz de Lily al otro lado de la línea.

-L-Liechtenstein… - intento formular el tono de voz más normal que le permitía su cuerpo en ese momento debió a las suaves caricias que le daba el castaño en el torso mientras se aferraba fuertemente al suizo

-Ah onii-sama, ¿está todo bien? te has tardado…

-L-lo siento, se me hizo tarde… volveré ma-mañana – respondió lo mejor que pudo mirando reprobatoriamente al austriaco para que este le dejara hablar con su hermana tranquilo, pero este hizo caso omiso y siguió abrazado al torso desnudo del suizo. – aun tengo u-unos asuntos q-que atender…

-Está bien, pero… ¿seguro que todo va bien?, te escuchas extraño.

-No te preocupes, e-estoy bien… te veré mañana – sin esperar respuesta de la chica colgó el aparato y se giro dispuesto a regañar a Austria, pero este fue más rápido y le beso apasionadamente, atrayendo el cuerpo del suizo nuevamente sobre su regazo. Como pudo se paro, el suizo enrollo sus piernas por las caderas del más alto quien le abrazaba por la cintura e intentaba caminar hacia su habitación.

Suiza comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Austria en el camino, sin importarle nada un camino de ropa fue quedando rumbo a la habitación del otro.

Ya una vez allí ambos se encontraban solo con pantalones, los que prontamente desaparecerían. Sin mucha delicadeza el austriaco dejo caer a Vash sobre la suave cama y se subió sobre este para besarle nuevamente, mientras con sus hábiles manos comenzaba a quitar el cinturón del pantalón, una vez que ambos quedaron sin sus cinturones el austriaco se sentó sobre la entrepierna del otro, rozando levemente la creciente erección del otro con su trasero, logrando robarle algunos suspiros y gemidos ahogados. La necesidad del sentir al otro aumentaban tan rápido como la paciencia se perdía definitivamente en sus ansiosos cuerpos, Suiza comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del austriaco, mientras este ultimo hacia lo mismo con el suyo, solo que con más rapidez logrando dejar al rubio en ropa interior rápidamente. Ya una vez que el suizo se deshizo de los molestos pantalones de Roderich, decidió que era hora de tomar un poco mas de protagonismo, ya que el austriaco estaba haciendo casi todo el trabajo, como pudo cambio de posiciones quedando sobre el más alto, y comenzó a besarle, pasando rápidamente desde los labios austriacos a su cuello y después pecho. Limitándose a vivir el momento sin pensar en el pasado o el futuro, porque en esos momentos solo importaban ellos, como personas no como países, Vash y Roderich dos personas que se amaban con locura y finalmente después de tantos años, se habían entregado a sus sentimientos y deseos, finalmente habían optado por seguir el camino que los dirigiría a la felicidad.

Mientras el rubio se dedicaba a besar al austriaco este último se deshacía de la ropa interior que sobraba, ambos estaban más que excitados y sus miembros ya erectos lo demostraban, pidiendo desesperadamente atención, el castaño tomo entre sus manos la erección de suiza y comenzó a masturbarle arrancándole unos tímidos gemidos que interrumpían el trabajo que hacía con sus labios sobre el pecho del otro, debido a que había terminado arqueando su espalda por culpa del sube y baja que ejercía ahora el austriaco, quien no satisfecho con el cambio de posiciones impuesto por el rubio, volvió a voltear posiciones dejando al rubio bajo suyo nuevamente, mientras le besaba apasionadamente el cuello dejando más marcas de las que ya había dejado. Continuo con su tarea en la entrepierna del suizo a veces aumentando tanto la velocidad que el suizo no podía reprimir sus gemidos, casi grititos de excitación y a veces tan lento que el rubio se sentía morir por la desesperación, de pronto sintió como el suizo se tensaba y se aferraba tan fuerte de su espalda que llegaba a enterrarle sus uñas, para prontamente terminar sobre la mano del otro. Sorprendido y avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Vash escondió su –mas que sonrojado- rostro entre sus manos.

-L-lo siento –dijo en un susurro mientras su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse un poco.

-No es necesario disculparse Vash –respondió el castaño mientras pasaba su mano libre por la mejilla del otro en una tímida caricia, haciendo que este quitara sus manos y le dejara ver su rostro otra vez – ya sabes que te amo – agrego mientras se acercaba para besar al otro. En medio del beso y usando la misma semilla de Vash como lubricante, escurrió uno de sus dedos por la entrada del otro, arrancándole una exclamación por la sorpresa que esto le produjo. Roderich un poco apurado por la atención que su capital necesitaba introdujo de lleno otros dos dedos intentando acostumbrar al otro, después de unos minutos, y sin poder aguantar más comenzó a entrar lentamente por la recientemente dilatada entrada de Vash, quien gemía sin más poder.

Era una sensación simplemente abrumadora y agradable. Se sentía tan cálido y apretado a la vez que debieron esperar unos minutos a que el otro se acostumbrara un poco a la intromisión del austriaco, lo que menos quería este último era lastimarle; sin que pasara mucho tiempo Vash rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de Roderich y apretó un poco estas con sus tobillos en señal para que el otro se moviera.

Comenzó con un leve vaivén entre sus cuerpos, llenando de nuevas sensaciones a Vash, era incomodo y un poco doloroso, pero a la vez le inundaba con un placer que jamás había sentido y del cual quería, necesitaba, sentir más. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad progresivamente ayudado por el más bajo quien movía sus caderas, intentando encontrar aquel punto especial en el cuerpo de suiza.

-Rode-aah! – se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que el austriaco toco una parte suya logrando que una corriente de placer se desatara en cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer cualquier atisbo de incomodidad o dolor que hubiera existido durante los movimientos que hacia el austriaco. Ahí estaba, lo habían encontrado. Entonces el aludido comenzó a insistir en aquel punto, embistiendo con más fuerza, rapidez y pasión en esa zona, siendo ayudado con el movimiento de caderas que ejercía Vash.

La habitación se vio inundada rápidamente por los gemidos, susurros y palabras que se dirigían ambos chicos, sin saber cuánto llevaban así, disfrutando de algo que habían deseado hacer por tantos años, pero no habían podido hacer sino hasta ese momento. Vash sentía que inevitablemente pronto llegaría a su límite, intento hacérselo saber al castaño

-R-Roderich ah~ v-voy a… aah~ - apenas podía pronunciar bien las palabras, el placer era tanto que apenas y podía concentrarse en mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que llevaba el otro.

-Lo sé, yo también –respondió el austriaco inclinándose lo suficiente para besar a su pareja, el beso comenzaba a agotar todo su oxigeno y sentía que eso le excitaba aun mas, de pronto y sin poder esperar mas todo acabo para el suizo, seguido de cerca por el austriaco, quien termino dejando toda su esencia en el interior del cuerpo del otro. Rendido por el cansancio se dejo caer sobre su amado rubio, mientras ambos normalizaban sus respiraciones, las manos de suiza subieron lentamente para acariciar los desordenados cabellos de Austria, quien suspiro relajado frente esa tímida caricia, para luego abrazarse del cuerpo de quien proporcionaba mimos a su cabello.

-Te amo Roderich - susurro el suizo finalmente al austriaco, quien sonrió ante las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar.

-También te amo - respondió juntando nuevamente sus labios en un tierno beso, para luego arropar ambos cuerpos para evitar el frio. Poco después ambos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente abrazados. Quien sabe que traerá el futuro para ambos, la única certeza que tenían era que se amaban y nada, ni nadie los volvería a separar.

Nada podría privarles nuevamente de aquella felicidad, que el pasado les había quitado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio? *-*<strong>

**En lo particular debo admitir que no soy gran fan de esta pareja xDU**

**Pero sinceramente me diverti y me gusto mucho escribir esta historia ^^**

**Y bueno, quiero reviews, quiero!**

**Ademas quiero saber que les parecio y tal... ya saben que hacer si me quieren lanzar algo, se aceptan tomates, escones, patatas, trozos de queso (?) y hasta objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente **

**ah cierto! tambien queria decirles que si bien la historia ya termino, no pude resistirme a escribir un pequeño extra que a penas y este terminado subire ^^**

**Y tambien queria agradecerles a todos quienes llegaron hasta aqui ^^ **

**bueno nos leemos pronto ^^**

**cuidense, bye~ kisses~**


	4. Extra!

**Extra**

* * *

><p>La mañana había comenzado hace unas cuantas horas ya, sus pasos estaban firmemente dirigidos al hogar de la persona ideal para molestar y empezar un buen día, lo único malo era una molestia que no paraba de hablar y reprocharle mientras seguía de cerca sus pasos. Pero eso no le detendría, nada detendría sus planes.<p>

Por fin había llegado a su destino, la puerta estaba sin llave, pero como él era tan increíble, se presentaría como correspondía, pateo con fuerza la puerta –por poco y no la mando a volar- y se dispuso a gritar el nombre de aquel a quien iba a visitar.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos debido a un pequeño rayito de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas y daba justo en su rostro, le hubiera gustado poder dormir un poco mas pues la noche anterior apenas y habían podido dormir unas pocas horas, pero el poder ver a suiza abrazado de su cuerpo mientras dormía con la serenidad tatuada en sus facciones le hacía valorar todo lo que había ocurrido, no había mejor despertar que aquel.<p>

Una mañana tranquila, acompañado por la persona que más amaba en el mundo y un silencio agradable.

Se removió un poco para abrazar a su pareja, pero el ligero cambio de posiciones logro despertar al otro, quien aun medio adormilado le miro.

-Buenos días… – le dijo acercándose para besarlo - Lamento haberte despertado.

-Está bien, buenos días – respondió el otro antes de juntar sus labios con los del castaño en una casto pero tierno beso de buenos días. Después el suizo cerró sus ojos, no para dormir, sino para disfrutar del silencio y la compañía del otro. No había nada mejor que un despertar así, tan ansiado por ambos, y no había nada que pudiera romper ese ambiente.

-¡ROOOODERICH! – se escucho a alguien gritar poco después de que una gran golpe se escuchara, ¿acaso habían mandado a volar algún mueble?

Está bien, eso rompía por completo el ambiente.

* * *

><p>El peliblanco avanzo por el pasillo seguido por la húngara, quien finalmente se había quedado callada, después de todo, también tenía curiosidad por saber qué tal le había ido al castaño con Suiza.<p>

Pensando que el austriaco podría estar tomando su desayuno fueron a buscarle a la cocina, pero extrañamente no estaba allí, de modo que fueron a buscarle a la sala de música, quizás estuviera tocando el piano o el violín, al llegar a la intersección donde el pasillo se dividía para dar paso al corredor que llevaría a la habitación del piano, o si tomaban la dirección contraria, a la habitación del mismo castaño, la castaña siguió el que le llevaría a la sala de música sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, pero a Gilbert algo le llamo la atención en el otro corredor ¿acaso había una camisa tirada en medio de ese pasillo? Dudando si debía o no investigar fue hasta donde estaba la camisa y noto que parecía haber una especie de rastro de ropa, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió seguir aquel rastro y descubrir que le había pasado al señorito.

* * *

><p>-Dios mío, no puede ser… - dijo el austriaco mientras comenzaba a palidecer después de escuchar la voz de Gilbert, no se había esperado que llegaran a su casa tan temprano, el problema ahora sería como hacer para que Vash no le matara si los descubrían, no estaba seguro cual sería la reacción de este ante la intromisión de sus amigos… pero de seguro no podía ser bueno.<p>

-¿¡Que rayos fue eso! – pregunto alarmado el suizo mientras se levantaba para ponerse su ropa interior, mientras el austriaco, alarmado también por el poco tiempo que tenían antes de que irrumpieran en su habitación se levanto dispuesto a vestirse.

-Esos son Gilbert y Elizabetha… hay que apurarnos – le dijo una vez que se había puesto los calzoncillos, ya se imaginaba que en cuestión de segundos aparecerían en su habitación

-¿Por qué hay que apurarnos? - Vash estaba a punto de coger sus pantalones, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Oye señorito está todo bien? –exclamo la ex nación abriendo sin cuidado la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera golpear - El grandioso yo ha venido a… -un silencio incomodo se produjo cuando noto que adentro estaba un sonrojado suizo tomando unos pantalones y Roderich cerca de este, ambos apenas con la ropa interior

-¿O-obaka-san que haces acá? –el aludido no alcanzo a contestar pues apenas abrió la boca para decir algo se escucho otra voz y pasos acercándose.

-¡Gilbert! Austria-san no está en la sala de música ¿Está en su habitación? – los tres volvieron su atención hacia el lugar desde donde provenían los gritos de la chica, la que se acercaba a paso rápido a la habitación del castaño, si Hungría los veía así le daría una hemorragia nasal y quizás qué tipo de peticiones locas les haría, ¡tenían que evitarlo a toda costa!

-Kesese… - rio nervioso pensando que debía responder, miro de nuevo a los otros países y noto la preocupación escrita en cada centímetro de sus rostros – n-no, no está acá tampoco… - respondió un poco nervioso y avergonzado por lo que había descubierto, le hizo un gesto con la mano al austriaco para que se escondieran, Austria tiro del brazo a Suiza y ambos se encerraron en él baño de la habitación, segundos antes de que la castaña llegara junto a Gilbert.

-Te escuchas extraño déjame entrar- respondió intentando pasar a la habitación, pero Gilbert estaba frente a la puerta y no le permitía ingresar – ¿que estas ocultando? Déjame entrar.

-N-no es necesario no _están_… ¡no _está_ acá! – exclamo empujándola para sacarla de ahí, pero la chica fue más rápida y se escabullo dentro de la habitación del castaño. Lamentablemente no había nadie allí – lo-lo ves te dije que no había nadie ¡Vámonos! – le dijo tomándola por la cintura para sacarla de allí, pero la castaña comenzó a reprocharle cosas, la verdad Gilbert no le prestaba atención, estaba pensando en algún método para sacarla de allí antes de que se pusiera a buscar, pero era muy tarde, la chica daba vueltas en la habitación buscando quizás que cosa, de pronto se agacho para buscar bajo la cama, dándole al otro una vista privilegiada de su… Gilbert se sonrojo un poco y aclaro su garganta antes de volver a decir algo – O-oye Hungría…

-¡Tu cállate! – sentencio la chica sin siquiera escuchar lo que iba a decir, de pronto sintió como era tomada por la cintura para luego ser levantada. Gilbert la acomodo sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar – ¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-Kesese debe estar afuera… VAMOS A BUSCAR AFUERA A AUSTRIA –grito para que los otros chicos le pudieran escuchar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estas gritando? – le recriminaba tratando de soltarse, Gilbert ya estaba saliendo de la habitación del castaño.

-¡Si no está afuera volveremos más tarde! ¡¿Vale? – volvió a gritar pero esta vez no tan fuerte como la anterior.

-Vale pero suéltame, ¡bájame ahora y deja de gritar! – pedía Hungría mientas agitaba sus piernas y golpeaba la espalda del otro para que le bajara, cosa que fue por completo ignorada. Ya se las vería mas tarde con su sartén.

* * *

><p>Roderich tenía su mano puesta sobre los labios del otro haciendo presión para evitar que este pronunciara palabra alguna, ya habían escuchado a Gilbert quien se llevaba a chica lejos de la habitación, poco después dejaron de escuchar todo el alboroto causado por aquella pareja tan peculiar.<p>

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que habían salido del hogar del austriaco este soltó al suizo para que pudiera respirar tranquilo. Vash suspiro y luego miro al otro con el ceño fruncido, Roderich también estaba suspirando, pero por el alivio de que sus amigos ya se habían ido.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – pregunto de inmediato Vash.

-Lo siento ellos son así… - el austriaco abrió la puerta del baño y salieron a la habitación.

-¿Por que entran con tanta confianza a tu hogar? – volvió a preguntar mientras se ponía sus pantalones sentado en la cama del castaño, Austria por su parte observo discretamente por entre las cortinas, pudo ver a sus amigos en el jardín haciendo escándalos, ese par sí que era bastante peculiar. Vash termino de ponerse los pantalones y fue junto a Roderich para observar por la ventana también.

-Digamos que el tiempo me ha enseñado a soportarlos, espero no te molestes conmigo por ello… – respondió mirando divertido como Hungría perseguía a Gilbert con su sartén en mano. Se le escapo una risita. Vash sonrió ante esto último. Como le gustaba esa risita del castaño. Roderich noto que Vash también estaba sonriendo y le abrazo.

-No, está bien… - le dijo antes de responder al abrazo. El austriaco volvió a reír frente a la escena que presentaban sus amigos en el jardín de su casa, volviendo a hacer que Vash pusiera toda su atención en el nuevamente, realmente le gustaba escucharle reír, si hasta parecía que Roderich relucía cuando reía, se veía tan, tan… tan jodidamente sexi… Vash sin contenerse le beso apasionadamente, mientas lo empujaba sin ninguna delicadeza logrando que ambos cayeran a la cama, suerte que no se había puesto mucha ropa, pues la que tenían puesta, estaba a punto de desaparecer. De todos modos, tenían tiempo antes de que los otros dos volvieran a visitar la casa del castaño. - Roderich, definitivamente debes reír más seguido – dijo antes de continuar lo que había iniciado.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo la menor idea de donde surgio esta idea tan extraña pero bueh~<strong>

**y pensar que este fic en un principio seria un One-shot...**

**muchas gracias a todos quienes llegaron hasta aqui ^^**

**bueh~ me dejo de molestar...**

**nos leemos en otro de mis fics quizas~**

**bye~**


End file.
